Promotion Celebration
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Sequel to "Mother Dearest, I'm Sorry Mama" in which Lindy and Fate, the mother and daughter in love, celebrate the promotion to Senior Admiral of Lindy's old friend, Leti Lowran, and the celebration takes a turn for the sexy. Read, Enjoy, Review and please, stick around for the end notes. Have a nice day!


**Promotion Celebration**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

There was the soft "clink~!" sound of two fine cups tapping against each other, a little chime that echoed in the cozy living room.

"Haaah, at least now I won't be stuck behind a desk all by my lonesome~!" Came the gentle, amused voice of Senior Admiral Lindy Harlaown as she tilted her cup in the direction of her guest, the amber liquid inside swishing this way and that.

"Yaaaay. I can't wait. It's going to be sooo~ much fun, oh yes." Her guest and just-recently promoted Senior Admiral Leti Lowran rolled her eyes behind her rectangular glasses, giving a little sarcastic smile to her old friend, emptying her cup in one single tilt of the head and the cup.

"Teehee, sorry, sorry, Leti. I was just seriously getting lonely in the office, what with being surrounded by people whose names I barely know. I barely bothered to remember my gopher's name. At least he's good at bringing in coffee. I'm sure you'll like him~!" The teal-haired woman giggled, making her purple-haired TSAB comrade give in return a deadpan look.

"..." Leti sighed. She reached for the bottle again to refill her drink. "Must be a compliment, I guess. We are both too valuable to be behind the helm of a ship out there on the frontlines, hm?" She gave a small smile along with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lindy chuckled elegantly behind her hand and reached across the small coffee table to gently pat Leti's thigh in a small gesture of comfort.

"Anyway, Lindy...how are things with...?" Leti's pink lips curled into a grin. Lindy blushed slightly, her fair cheeks a healthy pink. "Where is she~?"

Lindy pouted, puffed out cheeks and all, looking adorably childish.

"Mou, Leti, you just won't quit it, huh? You nosey little perv~!" She aimed a playfully-accusing index finger at her fellow soon-to-be-pencil pusher.

"What? Lindy, you know me. You know I've always had a good eye for the ladies, and your...daughter~ is a really, really fine lady. She has **grown** so much, oh yes," Leti cooed with a wistful look on her face, a hand cupping her blushing cheek as she gave an exaggerated sigh.

Lindy rolled her eyes. Sometimes, just, sometimes, she regretted having told Leti about her relationship with her darling adopted daughter. Of course, Fate herself had given Lindy permission to divulge their secret relationship, seeing it was only fair, as the blonde herself had cracked on that fateful New Year's Eve and spilled the details to her friends Nanoha and Hayate.

To say the least, Leti was a huge pervert underneath that facade of calm professionalism.

Lindy rolled her eyes and let off a sigh of mock dismay as she saw Leti grinning like a pervert and even rubbing her thighs together, just oh-so-subtly.

"Well...lucky for you, old friend...Fate-chan and I had a little talk...and we decided to get you a **present~** for your promotion..." Lindy cooed with a twinkle in her eye and a grin. The teal-haired woman got off her seat and crossed the small distance to plop down next to Leti, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and cupping her chin delicately but confidently, smiling and affectionate turquoise eyes gazing into bespectacled blue orbs.

"...yes~?" Leti purred with a growing grin.

Lindy gave a giggle and, while still looking Leti in the eye (and pulling her in ever-closer by the chin) she called out "Fate-chan, please come join us in the living room, darling~!"

And then, Lindy's lips were on Leti's, the two oldest of friends from childhood and the beginning of their illustrious TSAB careers kissing deeply, passionately, a far cry from their old kissing practice sessions they had during their higher education days in their dorm room.

"Mmmm...chu, oh Lindy...oh my, I missed this so~ much, mmmm!" Leti sighed and moaned into her next smooch with her oldest friend and hummed with delight as Lindy's hands began to move, caressing her cheek, then side of the neck, then thighs and giving her lovely, wide hips a firm squeeze here and there.

"Mou, Okaa-san! I thought we were going to surprise her together~!" The two kissing mature women were snapped from their make-out session and Leti had to blink several times to get her bearings again, with Lindy giggling at the stupefied, shocked, awed and just **insanely** turned-on look on her face as she looked at the crimson-clad vision of loveliness that was Fate T. Harlaown, Lindy's lover and daughter, standing before them with her hands folded in her lap and a smile on her beautifully blushing face.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Auntie Leti~!" Fate cooed and gave a polite bow while clad in a fantastically fetishistic crimson leather outfit that consisted of elbow gloves, a bra-less corset that left her huge breasts topped by bright-pink, hard nipples completely exposed The corset was connected to the garters of her toeless thigh-high stockings via garter straps attached to the bottom of the corset, which was by itself crotch-less, leaving Fate's womanhood completely bare, already glistening with her female essence. Fate was a feast for Leti's hungry, hazy eyes.

Lindy let off a hearty, lyrical chuckle as she reached for a tissue to wipe the blood dripping from Leti's nostrils, the fluid almost having pooled at the edge of her upper lip.

Fate herself let off a lyrical giggle and turned to look at her mother, who gave an eager nod in return.

Fate blushed an even darker shade of pink and with a soft "Excuse me, Auntie," the spectacular blonde moved in to straddle Leti's lap and cup her face in her warm, gloved hands and then, Fate leaned in to land a long, deep, passionate kiss with tongue on the purple-haired woman while Lindy cuddled into her side and caressed both her friend and lover-daughter with her hands.

Leti's hands roamed all over Fate's beautiful, curvaceous body and so did Lindy's, the two old girlfriends caressing the blonde kissing Leti; a hand kneading and squeezing the soft-yet-firm flesh of an ass cheek. Another threading through the silky golden tresses. One hand landing playful little slaps on the other butt cheek while another eagerly groped a large breast, fingers squeezing and hand kneading the abundant titty flesh in circular motions, making Fate whimper most enticingly into her smooch with Leti.

With a giggle, Lindy got off the couch to undress herself, looking on with delight and utter arousal at her breath-taking, sexy daughter passionately making out with her best friend. She idly pondered the thought of joining them right away, but the urge to quench the fire beginning to burn within her loins right now was too much.

So, after shedding every article of clothing other than the white ribbon holding her hair in her signature high ponytail, and her fine, silky black thigh-high stockings, Lindy sat back down in her original seat and spread her legs, making herself comfortable in her comfy chair. She took one hand and began to lazily, leisurely grope one of her large breasts and, with a moan, she licked the fingers of her free hand to then, move her wet fingers directly into her hot, wet pussy, moaning and sighing softly in gentle, voyeuristic bliss as she looked on at her crimson leather-clad daughter beginning to hump Leti's hand, which was firmly lodged in that sweet spot between her thighs, while the blonde threw her head back in bliss, letting out the sweetest cries of pleasure upon feeling her Auntie Leti's other hand on her tit and mouth sucking like a baby on the stiff nipple of the other breast.

"Mmmm…h-haah, yes…yeees, Fate-chan, baby, that's my girl, you're so sexy…mmmm…heh…aaahh, oh Leti, whoa~! Where did you learn that move? Teehee~ ooohhh!" Lindy cooed, moaned, sighed and spoke through constant sounds of pleasure as she watched her oldest friend begin to drive Fate crazy with her talented fingers and mouth on the blonde, and judging by the sounds of bliss and Japanese gibberish that slipped past Fate's luscious lips, the girl was getting close, oh-so-very close to orgasm.

"Ohhhh here and there, here or there, old friend~" Leti cooed into Fate's neck as the purple-haired woman rained down kisses on Fate's perfect throat and nibbled on her pulse point while playfully pinching and tugging on the nipple of the breast in her grasp to draw out a particularly delicious cry of pleasure from the blonde straddling her lap.

"A-Auntieeee…oh my God, I'm…I'm gonna…aaahhhh…feels…sooo~ goooood~!" And thus, with one particularly deep stroke of Leti's fingers inside her pussy, Fate cried out the most beautiful cry of pleasure of the night yet as the girl was hit by a great orgasm that had her ass jiggling from the fast motion of her humping Leti's hand to extend the pleasure just a bit, as long as possible…but alas, the blonde could only orgasm for so long, and after the wave of pleasure had washed over her, the afterglow set in and she slumped forward in Leti's tender embrace, the older woman giving the younger a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Ooooooohhhhh girls….haaah…~!" Then, Fate and Leti turned to look at the occupant of the chair right across from them and saw the breath-taking vision of loveliness that was Lindy Harlaown licking her glistening fingers while still pawing at one of her large breasts. The two ladies on the couch didn't really need to guess whether or not Lindy had just had her own orgasm. The evidence was clear, arousing enough, especially judging from the cum that stained the edge of the chair's cushion.

Leti chuckled and Fate giggled.

"Sheesh, you call me~ a pervert, Lindy? Fate-chan, if you'll excuse me~?" Leti glanced over Fate's shoulder at Lindy and then, looked back at her face. The blonde smiled and gave her aunt a gentle kiss before getting off of her lap. The purplenette grinned a lewd smile as she walked around the coffee table between the chair and the couch, idly shedding her clothes along the way to her old friend, who gave a naughty grin as she watched Leti approach, sauntering, swaying her mature hips.

"Ooohhh, you kinky, kinky woman, you~!" Lindy giggled, seeing her friend had removed every article of clothing on her curvaceous, mature body except for her fine silk purple bra and thong panties. Leti shrugged.

"What~? There has to be ~something left to the imagination, I firmly believe," she reasoned and Lindy rolled her eyes with a much bemused smile as she shifted her position on the chair, actually slithering off the cushions…Fate and Leti both had to take just a moment to get their breath back upon seeing Lindy's pose on the carpeted floor after having pushed the coffee table out of the way to make space.

"Come, Leti~ Fate-chan wasn't your **only~** promotion present!" Lindy beckoned Leti over to her with a crooked finger. The _look_ on her face was more than enough to make Fate's pussy start to drip and her arousal to sky-rocket.

"Oh my God, woman, you're making me fall in love with you here…please, excuse me~" And while Fate lay down sideways on the couch to grope one of her breasts and jam her fingers into her own pussy, Leti approached Lindy, who lay on her upper back on the carpeted floor, resting upside-down, her lower back supported by her chair while her ass rested in the air and her legs were spread as far apart as they would go, her stocking-clad calves almost parallel to her own head.

"C'mere, old friend...mmmm…let's ~eat!" After moving over Lindy and settling into the chair behind her old friend, Leti wrapped her arms around Lindy's waist to hold her steady and with that grace, Leti dove right in, tilting her head down and leaving her eyes half-open to gaze down at Lindy's face, which was barely visible thanks to her abundant cleavage.

The teal-haired woman's face scrunched up in pleasure as Leti's mouth, sweet lips and incredibly talented tongue worked their magic between her legs. Leti's lips massaged Lindy's labia and she even used her nose to tap at her clit here and there, and her tongue, _oh that tongue_ inside her wet, hot depths. Leti's tongue wiggled and twisted and lapped at her insides with amazing skill that translated into a cacophony of sounds of pleasure spilling from Lindy's parted lips while the woman's lower body twitched and shivered and her large breasts jiggled this way and that, Lindy even taking her nipples into her own mouth by cupping her voluminous tits and tilting them up to suck her own nipples with much gusto.

"Mmmm…h-haaah, Leti…Leti…aaahhh…Fa-Fate-chan…Fate-chan, c'mere, baby~! Aaahhh~!" Fate almost orgasmed right then and there. The _voice_ Lindy spoke with, it sent a shiver up and down her spine as well as sending a spike of pleasure straight to her throbbing pussy.

The leather-clad blonde didn't need to be told twice. She gave an enthusiastic "Yes, Okaa-san!" and then, approached her beloved, sweet, sexy goddess of a mother, giving Lindy a deep upside-down kiss before her mother gave her a wicked grin and, with a tilt of the head and a blazing blush on Fate's face, the blonde shifted and then, knelt on Lindy's face and grabbed her mother's hips, squeezing the warm skin there in her gloved hands. Then, Fate came closer and took Leti's face in her hand, pulling her away from her mother's pussy to give the surprised bespectacled woman a deep, passionate kiss while Lindy licked and sucked and even nibbled on her pussy down below, the blonde kissing the purplenette while enjoying a vertical 69 with the teal-haired woman whose pussy Leti had just been ravaging with her mouth.

"Mmmmhhaah, chu~ Auntie Leti, heh, you taste like Okaa-san, aaaahhh~!" Fate purred against Leti's wet lips, poking her tongue out to lick her own lips clean of their combined saliva as well as Lindy's pussy juices and then, she cried out in pleasure, right in a mesmerized Leti's face when Lindy's tongue touched _that_ sweet spot inside her. Then, the blonde let off an adorable little "meep!" sound when Lindy gently smacked her ass cheek and poked with her index finger at cute pucker between her ass cheeks.

"Y-Yes, Okaa-saaaan, I kn-knowww~! Aaah, mou! Auntie! Lick my Okaa-san's butt! I'll eat her p-pussyyyy~!" Fate moaned, sighed and groaned in Leti's face, before grabbing her mother's jiggly ass cheeks to spread them and reveal the cute little ass hole nestled between them, presenting Lindy's anus to Leti while hungrily diving into the teal-haired woman's pussy to lavish it with oral attention.

And thus, in no time at all, Lindy's mind was growing absolutely blank, whatever coherent thought she had gone with the wind, gone with the amazing tag team work of her darling, sweet and sexy lover-daughter and best friend as the two women worshipped and poked her pussy and ass hole with their mouths and fingers while Lindy ate out Fate's own pussy like she her life and sanity depended on giving her daughter an orgasm.

In the end, just barely more than a handful of minutes of this incredible, beautiful debauchery, Fate and Lindy came, and they came _hard_ , almost screaming their throats raw upon reaching orgasms that tore through their magnificent bodies and left Leti Lowran absolutely breathless and in awe of the sexiness of her best friend and her daughter. In fact, such was the overwhelming sensuality and intensity, that simply by looking at Fate's beautiful face wracked with pleasure, and hearing Lindy's screams muffled by Fate's pussy in her face, knowing that she had brought it on alongside her best friend's lover-daughter…an orgasm of her own left Leti's head spinning and her mind foggy with bliss, as well as absolutely ruining her fine silk panties beyond any hope of repair.

'… _fuck! And they were expensive, too…ohhhh baby, oh ladies…mmmm…~!'_ She thought to herself before her mind was temporarily overwritten by the gentle wave of pleasure from participating in bringing her sexy best friend and her daughter to orgasm.

A moment of rest later saw the all three ladies completely naked, not a stitch of clothing on their bodies other than the ribbons in their hair, a three-color rainbow of long purple, blonde and teal tresses and ponytails swinging this way and that as the three each women serviced each other's hot, glistening pussies with their lips, tongues and fingers; on the floor lay the three women, on their sides, one leg of each lady raised in the air to provide their respective partner easy access to their womanhood, while the three women indulged in the last act of the night: a three-headed ouroboros.

The women formed a horizontal triangle of debauchery with Fate eating out Lindy while Lindy devoured Leti's pussy and then, the cycle of mind-numbing pleasure ended and started a new as Leti relished in the taste of Fate's pussy into which her tongue worked its sensual magic like she did just earlier to Lindy.

"Mmm…mmmm…your pussy's amazing, ~so tasty, Leeetiiii~A-Ahhh!"

"O-Okaaaa-saaan...Auntie Letiiii…aaahhh, oh my God…mmmmm~!"

"Ohhhh yes, yes, yes yes yes yeeessss~! Haaah, aaahhh, oh baby, oh Lindy, Fate-chaaannn…aaahhh~!"

And thus, this cycle of pleasure and three-way pussy worship didn't go on for long. The three had been working each other to near exhaustion throughout the night and despite how incredible this three-headed ouroboros was, the three women's magnificent bodies could only handle so much pleasure.

" **Togeeetheeeerrrr~!"**

And thus, with one last, final effort of their mouths and fingers in each other's pussies, the women finally reached the end, one final climax. Lindy, Leti and Fate's sexual talent triggered simultaneous orgasms that began where one woman ended and the pleasure was practically _fed_ by one woman to the other to the next in this triangle of passion.

Fate, Lindy and Leti released their loudest screams of pleasure of the night yet…and then, they passed out right then and there.

 **~o~**

The sunlight spilled through the closed blinds of the window curtain, filtering in to gently shine on the three naked women in the queen-size bed, showing Leti smooshed between Fate and Lindy, all ladies with beautiful, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Haaah…that…was incredible, you two. Last night was amazing…I'm ~almost glad to be a pencil pusher with you now, Lindy~"

A roll of turquoise eyes.

"Well, I look forward to working with you in the desk next to mine, Leti, old friend~"

"Oh, and Auntie Leti?"

"Yes, Fate-chan~?"

Cue a gentle, soft kiss to Leti's lips and then, a kiss for Lindy across Leti's chest.

"Congratulations on your promotion~ Now…do you want breakfast…or~?"

"Why, of course, _we~_ " Leti and Lindy shared a look. "Want _you_ , Fate-chan~!"

"E-Eeep!"

Cue sexy morning shenanigans, much rejoicing for a simple TSAB rank promotion. But perhaps, being stuck behind a desk wasn't all that bad if there were more _celeberations_ like this for future promotions.

 _ **The End**_

 **So…thishere happened. :3 Something random, something sexy, something naughty featuring Fate-chan and now-Senior Admiral Lindy-san and her best friend, her old friend, Leti Lowran. Why? Well, why not~? Tis Fate-chan and not one, but two MILFs! C'mon! XD**

 **A big shoutout and thank you to Glexen for lending me his ear to type out the initial portion of this story on chat and also, I want to give a brief shout-out to Darkenning and his story, "Dangerous Tendencies", which isn't really for everybody, but the first chapter is really, really~ nice. And also, thanks to that first chapter, I was able to learn Leti's full name and then, look her up to refresh my memory on what she looked like. Tis a damn shame she gets almost no screentime either in the Nanoha A'S manga or StrikerS anime. (Pouts) She's really pwetteh! *O***

 **But I digress. This story was so~ much fun to write and I hope that you good fellas and beautiful perverts will let me know whether or not you enjoyed this piece. After all, it's only fair, yeah? It's fair for me to be rewarded for my efforts, yes? :3**

 **Also, a little head's up: I'M OPEN FOR COMMISSIONS. That's right~ I write stories for money and there's very, very little I won't write~! More details to come and be posted on my Profile here. For the time being, if you fellas want more specific details of my commissions work, then please go to Deviant Art and look up MajorMikePowell there. It's right there in my front page. ;3**

 **All of that said, I hope you enjoyed this piece of three-way sexy fun times for Lindy, her darling lover-daughter Fate-chan, and her best friend, Leti Lowran. :3 Also, in case you didn't notice in the summary: this story is a direct sequel to "Mother Dearest, I'm Sorry Mama", my first-ever FatexLindy lemon. So, if you want some more rampant yuri debauchery for them, please, go read (and review~) that story! ;3**

 **Ok, now, for realsies: Thanks for reading, please review, commission away and have a nice day!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
